1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wagering games, and more particularly pertains to wagering games of the type adapted for play at live table and video machine versions in casinos, card rooms, in Internet casinos, and on personal computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art wagering game known by the various names of In-Between, Yablon and Acey- Deucey, players play against each other in a banking card game in which players are each dealt two cards each, and then bet against an amount in a communal pot whether a third card will fall between the two cards. The game is described in Scarne""s Encyclopedia of Card Games (copyright)1973, 1983 John Scarne Games, Inc.) at page 315, a copy of which is filed with the instant application and incorporated herein by this reference thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,997, issued to Michael W. Wood on Mar. 24, 1987, discloses a method for playing a card game using at least four standard decks of playing cards wherein a player places a wager, a dealer deals two cards face up to the player, the player places a second wager, the dealer deals a third card face up to the player, and if the third cards is of a rank between the first two cards, the dealer pays the player an equal amount on the first and second wagers according to posted odds. The entire disclosure of the foregoing patent is hereby incorporated herein by this reference thereto.
The present invention provides methods for playing wagering games. in which a player places a wager and a dealer deals two cards to the player. Instead of cards, other indicators selected or dealt from a set of indicators including a plurality of indicators or bearing indicia designating a series of ordered rank, such as dice, or numbered tokens may be employed. The player is then afforded the opportunity to inspect the two cards and discard and replace zero, one, or two of the cards. After the discard option, the dealer reveals a third card and resolves the player""s wager dependent on whether a predetermined winning relationship exists between the first, second, and third cards.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof,and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.